memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Khitomer
Khitomer was a planet in the Klingon Empire, near the border with the United Federation of Planets. History Khitomer was the site of a peace conference convened in 2293 between the Klingons and the Federation. As a result of this conference, the Khitomer Accords were drafted, creating an alliance between the two powers. ( ) The Klingon settlement on Khitomer was attacked in 2346. Many of the inhabitants of the colony died, including Worf's parents Mogh and Kaasin. Ja'Rod, the father of Duras, was also killed in the attack. A number of other Klingons were captured by the Romulans during the attack. ( ) :The The Transinium Challenge video game lists the destroyed colony as the "Federation Outpost Khitomer". Eventually the settlement at Khitomer was rebuilt. William Ross met Gowron at Khitomer prior to late 2375. ( ) Khitomer served as the site of a summit in 2376 among the allies of the Dominion War. ( ) ''Destiny'' timeline During an invasion by the Borg Collective in 2381, Khitomer was one of five simultaneous attacks from Borg cubes, along with Korvat and Federation starbases 157, 234, and 343. The Klingon High Council felt the invasion was a purely internal Federation matter, until the , , and sacrificed themselves to save the planet. Governor Talgar, who had watched the skies from Khitomer City, delivered Starfleet's sensor readings to Chancellor Martok, who was able to convince the rest of the High Council to devote Klingon Defense Force assets to the fight. ( |Gods of Night}}) Though saved from the Borg once, this planet was again attacked and fell to the Borg Invasion of 2381. None of the population survived this attack, including presumably Governor Talgar. ( |Lost Souls}}) ''Online'' timeline At some point between August of 2381 and 2382, the Romulan Star Empire took control of this planet from the Klingon Empire. Against the wishes of the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire took back control of Khitomer from the Romulan Star Empire in 2382. This action upset galactic politics in 2383 even though the extremely recent Romulan claim had lasted less than a year. In 2385, Martok demanded that all non-Klingons leave Khitomer. Due to the large population on this planet, many ships were required. ( ) Republic summit In 2409 Khitomer was the site of an international summit on the political status of D'Tan's Romulan Republic movement. The Klingon Empire, the Federation, and the Romulan Star Empire all sent delegations to the planet. The Tal Shiar under Colonel Hakeev tried to break up the summit, planting multiple bombs and undercover operatives in Starfleet uniforms in an attempt to paint the Republic as untrustworthy. His ship was discovered in orbit by the Virinat Survivor, who drove him off with help from Captain Ja'rod of the . The Survivor then beamed back to the conference hall and helped Commander Temer defuse Hakeev's bombs. During the conference itself Ambassador Woldan stated that he did not believe the Republic was a worthy ally, at which moment a final bomb was discovered behind him on the podium. Temer rushed forward, extended his personal deflector shield around the device to shield Woldan, and was killed instantly when it exploded. This act motivated the Federation and Klingon Empire to officially recognize the Romulan Republic as a sovereign political entity, and they began supplying military and humanitarian aid to the fledgling government on New Romulus. ( }}) Alternate realities In 2261 (on stardate 2261.147) of the Kelvin timeline, a Romulan fleet led by L'Nar attacked and destroyed the in-construction colony that the Klingons were establishing on the world. The responded to the Klingon signal about the attack, however captured an away team led by on the planet. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:Planets category:Klingon worlds category:Planets attacked by the Borg (2381) category:Beta Quadrant planets Category:Tau Dewa sector block Category:Azure sector